Because of the concert
by IvoryNemRodd
Summary: Sonic and Amy fall in love. They now have to find the jewel shards while dealing with relationship problems. Sonic/Inuyasha crossover with Some game stories involved such as Sonic Unleashed.
1. Chapter 1 meeting the ancestors

"Whatever Sonic" "Come on you promised" "No" "Come on" Sonic and Amy argued. "Would you two shut up" shadow complained. The whole team was at Tails' workshop watching Sonic and Amy argue. "Even I and knucklehead don't argue about who's taking who to the Black FlameZ Concert" Rouge replied. "Come on Sonic, I'll take you some other day" "No today" Sonic complained like a five year old. "Sonic you're five" complained Silver. "I am not, I'm a sophisticated 15 year old man" replied Sonic. "Sonic you still like Sesame Street and Barney, and when we were 7 you dressed up like big bird for Halloween" commented Amy. "So" "So no" "please I want to go" "Tomorrow" "I'll give you a kiss" "No" "PLEASE" "NO"

"Sonic I'm tired so go to bed" Amy yawning. "Night" everyone went to bed in their houses in the mystic ruins. Amy lived with Sonic and Tails in the workshop attic. She didn't want to but with reason and persuasion she lived with them. Amy no longer loved Sonic after the Elise Incident. She let her hair (quills) grow at the end of her waist while her three bangs were pushed to the coveting part of her face. She revealed her true nature as a half hedgehog half dog demon sorceress (inspired by InuYasha). Her piko piko hammer transforms into a fang sword by her father Anu Taisho. Because of her demon nature her hair turned cherry red while her eyes became the jadest it can be with ruby red around the pupil. Sonic also discovered he was the reincarnation of Cyrus (Amy's first love).

BOOOOMMMM

"Is everyone alright" sonic asked. "Yup" Amy and Tails replied since everyone left. "What happened" Amy asked. "Well it seems the Osmium mixed with the nobelium creating a large explosion which-" "In English Einstein" "two chemicals mixed and made an explosion" "that's better" remarked Amy. "The explosion destroyed Sonic's room and part of my lab" tails said while checking for more damages. "It'll take a few months to fix the lab and your room Sonic" tails answered, "That means you'll sleep in Amy's room for the next few months while I'll fix both your room and the lab." "Why can't he sleep in your room" Amy complained almost threaten. "Because the lab was my room and I need find out what survived in both our rooms" tails replied. "Fine" mumbled Amy. "Yes" sonic was screaming in his mind. Sonic was become just as annoying as Amy used to be even chasing her around Station Square declaring love for her. He didn't talk about her every moment of day but he thought about her every second of day. Amy has told everyone that Sonic's brain was broken and it fell out on a mission with egg head. She is sick and tired of everyone thinking she is weak but she made Knuckles go to the hospital for 2 weeks for calling her a sonic loving fan girl so everyone shut their mouths about her being week. She gave the coldest glares that it would even give Shadow a run for his money.

IN HER ROOM

''Come on sonic off my bed and onto the sleeping bag" Amy whined. "No, the bed is more comfortable than that thing" sonic said while pointing to the sleeping bag. " then where do I sleep" "next to me" "no" "Yes" "no" "yes" "fine" ,Amy mumbled. "I'm going to put my PJs in the bathroom, wait a second" Amy replied walking toward to the restroom. (Yes, Amy's sleeping with me, Amy's sleeping with me) mentally thinking Sonic. Amy came walking in with a thin strap tank top with flame shorts. "Night" Amy said while yawning and climbing onto bed. (What now, I'm bored) Quit it, put your arms around her waist his conscience told him. (But Amy will kill me and raise the 7 pits of the underworld on me)No she won't, she may be tomboy, but she's still a lady. Try to put your arms on her waist and your muzzle on the crook of her neck.(Might as well) he put his arms around her waist and his muzzle on her neck, Amy just purred. (What the heck, do half dogs purr?)Yup, I'm the conscience and I didn't even see that coming Sonic closed his eyes and started to kiss Amy's neck_. (The heck, why is Sonic kissing my neck mmmmmm it feels so good, don't stop). _Amy couldn't contain a moan of pleasure. (Amy moaned I can't stop myself)Now kiss her cheek and go to bed That's what Sonic did.

THE NEXT DAY

"Morning" Tails called out. Amy was chowing down 10 bowls of Ramen (Noodles) while sonic ate 15 chilidogs. "Morning" they both replied. "So how was last night" "Good" "uneventful" "Really because I heard a moan and some purring, Care to explain" tails raising a brow. "Uh, we were watching a movie" sonic explained. "What movie" "Uhhhhhhhh" "Army Wives" Amy commented. "Cool" Tails started walking to the Lab. "Now let's goes to Shadow's house" Amy asked. "Why" Sonic still asking. "He owes me 5000 bucks" Amy replied. "For what" sonic. "Silver, Shadow, Knuckles, Vector, Espio made a bet with me that I couldn't fly 5 miles on my air board with a glass of water and not spill a drop" Amy explained. "How did you do it" Sonic. "One, they didn't say I could have the water in my mouth and two, they never said I couldn't go Slow" Amy." now they owe you 5000 bucks each" "Yah" "Awesome" "I know" "you know there's something I always wanted to do" "what" while walking to the living room couch. "This" Sonic crushed his lips with her lips and pushed her onto the couch. Now Sonic is on top and Amy on the bottom. Sonic licked her bottom lip. Amy happily opened while Sonic licked every crevice in her mouth. She moaned and felt Sonic's glove under her shirt. "Hey sonic I fixed your bed and-" Tails saw the two moaning and making out. "Tails this not the place for children" shadow putting has hands on Tail's eyes and closed his own while leading them both to the lab. "What happened up there" Blaze asked. "Sonic and Amy making out up in the living room" Shadow replied still confused. "REALLY" Everyone asked.

LATER AT EMERALD COAST

Everyone were watching Sonic and Amy intently. They were on the end of the pier with Sonic's hand around Amy's waist watching the sun set. " what in the world happened between them" Blaze asked. She was in a purple bikini and so was all the other girls on the team like for Rouge it was silver, amy was red with a pink bandanna. Cream wore a one piece brown bathing suit. All the guys wore a darker version of their fur(except for Shadow, his was black with flames). "so what happened" Silver asking. "don't know, but I heard moaning and purring, you don't think" Tails replied. " no way, Amy wouldn't let that happen on such short notice" Rouge answered.


	2. Chapter 2 Explaining

**At the pier**

"**Sonic remember when we met" Amy asked. "How could I forget, you almost killed me" Sonic replies**

"**Hey what's that?" Amy asks. Amy was pointing to a moving object in the water. It shot out a tentacle at sonic and dragged him underwater. **

"**Where's the jewel boy", the creature asked. "Don't know" sonic replies with smirk but were knocked out of the water due to an Iron Reaver Soul Stealer from Amy. **

"**Hey Sonic you awake" Amy asked. Then four people came flying out of the sky.**

**Miroku (knuckles' ancestor" a midnight purple echidna with the usual purple robes and a staff.**

**Sango (Rouge's ancestor) a midnight blue bat with black hair that ends in her mid-back and a battle outfit (see Sango's battle outfit on InuYasha)**

**Shippo (Tails' ancestor) looks like Tails only shorter and with blue shorts and a straw vest.**

**Kiarara looks the same as the one on the show (pronounced KE-LA-LA)**

"**hey what are you guys doing here' sonic waking up.**

"**Some how we got pulled in here by the well" sango answering.**

"**Hey sonic what's going on-" Tails yelled but stopped because he thought he saw himself, knuckles and rouge.**

"**Amy has your appearance not changed" Miroku still, asking.**

"**Hey what's that" Tails pointing to a mysterious blue light. It was aiming for Amy. Amy reached for it and found it was the Tetsaiga. "It's the Tetsaiga," Amy answered happily **

"**Who are you" Rouge asking what seems to be herself.**

"**Well I'm Sango, that shippo", pointing to the kistune, "and that is Miroku".**

" **My dear lady will you honor me by -" he didn't get to finished by Sonic and Amy punching him up his skull.**

" **don't you dare ask that question or I will personally raise the underworld on you ." Amy and Sonic threatened with a glare that would make Shadow a run for his money.**

"**Sonic, Amy you guys have a lot of explaining to do " questioned Knuckles. **


	3. Chapter 3 What to explain

**At The Workshop**

"**Explain" The whole team screams out… "Kay chill'' Sonic trying to make a connection. "Fine it all started with Midoriko who was also sonic's Ancestor. She was a powerful Priestess Who died in battle with other demons. She created the Jewel in a last defense against Magatsuhi who claimed her life. The jewel represents Love, Friendship, Wisdom, and Courage." Amy explained. "Rouge's or Sango's Granddad/Ancestor found the jewel and entrusted the jewel to Cyris A powerful priest. In Amy's pathetic attempt to steal the jewel they fell in love" 'who you callin' pathetic attempt" "Shush, as I was saying One of the people named Onigumo tricked Cyris and Amy into hating into each other as a final attempt to fill the jewel with hate. He had demons merge with him to create Naraku. He Shape shifted into Amy and took Cyris' life. With the Last of his strength he sealed Amy into the Goshinkobu tree." "Sonic fell into a well inside his family shrine and that's where we started the adventure because Sonic broke the jewel." **

"**Whoa" was everyone's response.**

**Tails- "but how did Naraku come alive then didn't you guys destroy him"**

**Amy -"Yah we did, Miroku's wind tunnel disappeared right after"**

**Blaze- "that still doesn't how he came back"**

**Sonic - "we collected all 499 jewel shards"**

**Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Amy (eyebrow twitching screaming) THERE WERE 500 JEWEL SHARDS HOW CAN YOU MISCOUNT THAT"**

**Sonic (Officially scared whispers) - Sorry. **

Sorry I didn't introduce myself in the begining, I'm NemRodd and this is my first story. If you like you can send ideas for the next chapters coming with your reviews. I own nothing in this story except for Cyris and Black Flames which I made up but I'm not sure if there is a real band named like that.


	4. Chapter 4 koga appears

At the workshop

Knuckles- "So we need to find the Jewel and destroy this Naraku person"

Shadow- "Only this man thrives through hate, anger, misery"

Blaze- "I never knew somebody could be so cruel feeding on the misery and anger of others "

Shippo- " because of the jewel shards my parents were killed by the thunder brothers hiten and Manten"

Miroku- "Naraku placed a curse upon my family which would be the KaaZana(Wind tunnel ) which has been going on for years"

Rouge- "then how come Knucklehead didn't inherit it"

Miroku- "because when Naraku died The curse had become stable and did not require for others to inherit it"

Sonic- "the jewel is in Soleanna becase when we were there I saw it in Elise's room in the closet"

Amy- "wait what were you doing in her room ?Huh"

Silver "Yah what were you doing in there "

Sonic- "NOTHING I SWEAR"

Tails- "you can't swear Sonic you're a priest you should be holy"

Sonic- "You too Tails ,buddy ,WHY MUST THE WORLD TORTURE ME SO"

Sango- "Maybe Cause' the world hates you"

Amy(Chuckles)

Sonic- "lets just hope Koga didn't come here"

Soon enough a tall muscular wolf appeared with armor on him. He was Koga, leader of the Northern and the only reason he liked amy was because she wielded the tetsusaiga and was very powerful.

Koga- " How's my women today and where are we"

Sonic(Growling)-She's not your women she's **mine **and we're in the 21st century idiot**."**

Koga- "21st century. So what's with all the smells in this Area Amy let's go"

He grabbed Amy's wrist and she clawed him in the face like meowth does to team rocket in pokemon.

Koga- " Amy as my woman I comand you stop this nonsense and come with me"

Sonic(Outraged)- "She ain't your woman, she's my mate and this is America IT'S A FREE COUNTRY"

Sango and Rouge- "SHUT THE H-- UP OR I WILL BEAT YOUR F--ING A--ES UP GOT IT"

Pretty much everyone was scared except Amy cause she could come up with better comebacks but decided not say anything. Sonic and koga had their tails in between their legs. All the guys were hiding behind the couch and the girls were behind the guys holding onto their shoulders.


	5. Chapter 6 Finally Werehog Sonic

Amy and sonic were cuddled next to each other after a couple weeks of packing, showing Sango, Miroku, and shippo around station Square. It was exhausting and they only have 3 days left until they can find the Shiko no tama. Miroku was sleeping at Knuckles place, sango at Rouge's and Shippo went with her. Amy was on top of sonic with her head on his chest. Sonic was wide-awake listening to Amy's steady breathing.

"Sonic" tails suddenly called. "What" sonic answered quietly hoping not to wake up Amy. "Eggman is attacking Greece" "What" sonic said in disbelief. "Lets go" Tails replied and ran to the X tornado. Sonic carefully moved Amy off him. He gave her a last peck on the lips before he speeded off to the garage. Tails was in the pilot seat with the chaos emerald ready to start the plane. Sonic jumped onto the wing and held a tight grip.

Greece was only a couple hours away and only a few hours away from soleanna. They could carry everyone to soleanna and they would be spotted by the paparazzi and would endanger everyone. For everyone's sake, they would ride the first class sonic team plane but they still have to pay money. (**the game just came out so I wouldn't know the places or levels.)** sonic found annoying tails was fun since he was bored but after a while of annoying tails, tails threatened to call Amy. Sonic stayed quiet and you can see greeks harbors and some ships from a couple miles away. Tails called out cloaking activated and now you can't see them. As they flew into the plaza they saw a buch a robots attacking innocent people. Tails called out "I'll destroy this pieces of crud, you get eggman"

(_endless possibilities by bowling for soup)_

_This is my escape_

_I'm running through this world_

_And I'm not looking back_

Sonic spin-dashed every robot in his way

'_cause I know I can go_

_Where no one's ever gone_

_And I'm not looking back_

Sonic ran through the alleys and over a bridge

\_But how will I know when I get there?_

_And how will I know when to leave?_

_We all got start from somewhere_

_It's like that for me_

_The possibilities are never ending_

Sonic turned into super sonic with the miko energy inside of him. He found eggman ship going to space. He managed to break a hole in the wall and started pounding the robots

_Chorus:_

_I see it, I see it_

_And now it's all within my reach_

_Endless possibility_

_I see it, I see it now_

_Ts always been inside of me_

_And now I feel so free_

_Endless possibility_

Eggman came out bragging how he was going to destroy him. He was in a large mechanical robot and its hand flew out and sonic ran but it grabbed him. "_I'm in deep sh*t now" sonic thought_

_You'll lose speed, you'll lose your flow_

_But inside is a power you never know_

_Better let it out, it' inside you_

_Better all step back, 'cause I'm coming through_

Dark energy surged through sonic and emense came with it. Sonic felt him growing larger and his fangs growing larger. His gloves ripped apart and his quills row shaggier as well as his fur. Sonixc let out a Howl and as the pain spread so did all the unknown anger(**remember sonic is a priest or miko so any hate or angry thought can taint the jewel and that's a bad thing to do. I haven't played the game so I wouldn't know the levels or story)** Sonic ran for the nearest wall and crashed through it. With Amy, Amy woke up and thought she heard sonic in trouble. "_Sonic, please be okay"_


	6. Chapter 7 Meeting chip for now

**Hi. I made all new chapters to all my stories for the new year. Let start the new year with fireworks, new ideas and plots. Oh yeah. After learning and reading. I kinda got better at when people are talking.**

**Sonic-YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**I know its awesome**

"_Where is Sonic and Tails" _Amy wonders. Then she finds a note on the fridge. It said:

_Dear Amy,_

_Me and tails went to Greece to fight eggy. we'll meet you in Soleanna in the winter ball_

_Love your sonnikku_

_P.S. your cute when your sleeping_

"Might as well eat breakfast and tell everyone" Amy said aloud. She opened the fridge and all the ramen was gone. Another note was found. It said

_P.S. tails took all the ramen and chilidogs with us. Sorry._

" _that son of b*tch" _Amy thought angrily. "_I will get him" _Amy found some pancake mix and hot chocolate ready for her . She ate slowly. She went to her room and started to put on her fire rat robe(think of Inuyasha's only more feminine) She started running to rouge's place until she found a little flea demon Myoga.

"greetings mistress Amy" Myoga spoke eagerly.

"waz up".

" Your demonic side will be more in control during mating season"

"WHAT!!!!!!"

" Mistress, you have ignoring your demonic instincts for the last couple seasons. This time, it will be more powerful then ever"

"but I'm like 17 years old. It can't be now"

'I'm afraid it is"

"Awww man"

"now where is the miko. I must tell him-- "

"you ain't telling him NOTHING"

"Fine until the next full moon"

"now leave"

"fare well" myoga hopped to who knows where and Amy ran full speed to Rouge's house. Rouge was with Sango learning to use Kiara. Shippo was with cream using his fox magic. Cream and Cheese was impressed.

"SONIC AND TAILS WENT TO SOLEANNA AND DIDN'T TELLS US" Amy screamed as loud as she can. Everyone's eyes grew larger than basketballs if that's possible(**fact of the day-Giant squids' eyes are bigger than basketballs and its true) And screamed**

With sonic

Sonic was falling to the atmosphere and a shield bubble protected him until…………..

POP

Sonic fell harder than when Amy said "Sit" a million times face flat first(** I want everyone to tell me from what games did sonic fell face first in the ground)**.

"_aw that hurt more than hell"_

Sonic looked around and saw a little thing with a fluffy tail and what looks to be pixie wings. Sonic grabbed it by the tail and the little furry thing screamed

" AAAAHHHHHHHH MONSTER"

"WHERE????"

" DON"T EAT ME I DON'T TASTE GOOD"

The little furry wiggled out of his grasp ant ran for something to hide behind

"are you okay nothing broken"

"uhh yeah thanks for asking" he flew close to sonic "mister monster guy".

"Monster, where?" Sonic examined himself.

"looks like things have gotten pretty ugly"

"yeah, look at those teeth and claws, What's your name" He asked.

" I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog and yours"

" what is my name, AHHH I don't know. I can't remember"

" WHAT!!! You forgot who you are"

"yup, I remember something falling from the sky and everything going just white. And then nothing. I can't remember a thing past that"

"_did I fall on him" _Sonic thought guiltily.

" OH MAN what am I going to do? What can I do? Where do I go from here? What will I… oof I'm hungry" he said before he fell and sonic catched him Sonic gave some comforting words and they were off onto a world of trouble.

**How was the chapter good or bad. The little furry thing is named Chip. I like him. He's got an endless supply of chocolate and is awesome. Review or flame me which ever works best for you. Oh yah. There will be a chapter tribute to who ever names all the sonic games with him falling face first into the ground including sonic unleashed. **


	7. Chapter 8 Sonic hates Syrus

With Amy

Amy was pretty annoyed with the fact that Tails took all the ramen in the house. She was also worried for their well-being. Shippo has tried to calm her down by making a Sonic clone which earned him a punch in the head and told him

"Unless he can kiss as good and taste like Caramel then he ain't Sonic".

The group packed up everything and went to Station square Air port. Amy wore a plastic mask because of all the smells there and some ear muffs for the noise levels. They found some modern clothes for Miroku and Sango and Shippo while Kiara stayed in the cat carrier. They were in the plane with some rich snobs. They constantly drived Amy to the point that she would kill them. Rouge and sango looked beyond pissed, Blaze was taking a cat nap on Silver's lap, Knuckles was learning about his ancestory with Miroku, Shadow was sharpening the Tetseiga( spelled right?) Cream and Cheese were with shippo playing a video game. Funny how violent shadow is , he can also touch the Tetseiga. Sesshomaru looks exactly like Shadow except for the fact he had white instead of red, and Sesshy has that fluffy boa thing around his shoulder

" This is a load of crud' Amy said aloud to nobody. Where the hell is Sonic and Tails.

With Sonic

Sonic had turned back to normal and was eating ice cream sundaes with Chip. Sonic couldn't help but wonder what will Amy say when he shows up like this. Will She love him back, or will she reject him He couldn't stop seeing her everywhere. every time he saw a lake, he would imagine her there napping, every time he saw a sakura tree, he saw her there watching him. It kills him inside. As Sonic finished his cone, his mind wandered to the feudal era, feeling that sensation of traveling between times, seeing miroku Slapped by Sango, Shippo laughing it up, but he also remembered the bad times, with naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Also Syrus… ooh how I hate him. I hate him but.. He's a part of me …. No scratch that. The Idiotic son of a b*tch side. I hate him, I hated being compared to him, I hate when people say we look exactly alike. Hell.. His fur was a lot light and he was a blonde..okay so I had some blonde quills sticking out of my forehead but that's not the point. The point is he was a Retard for pinning Amy to that tree and actually believing she injured him. Well he loved her and died hating her but died again loving her. Dude I can remember Crying over him dieing when he got struck by Naraku's tentacles. I hate him.

" So.. Is this what you usually look like" Chip asked.

" Yeah, pretty cool huh" I answer truthfully. I turned into a beast at night and turn back to normal during the day. This is like a horror movie. And the chaos emeralds are out of energy. They look dull and lifeless and now that I think about it, If Elise has one half of the Shikon jewel then where is the other half. Then it hits…What if I have the other half in my body with me again. Surely they won't cut my again to get it will they? Crap They will. I hate having a piece of my soul removed. It gives you that sickening feeling.

" Sonic" Chip asks

"yeah" I answer

" what Shikon" He questions me

'where do know that word"

" I heard you whisper it and you also mention that you hate this Syrus guy right" he looks at me .

" so..so what' I barely manage stammer.

' So what happened did you -" was all I hear before I hear Tails' voice yelling for help. I run to his voice and see him walking back from some creeps. Crud they got him corned and crap the sun is setting down. I manage to transform successfully and wipe out those creeps with out Tails looking at me or so I thought.

" sonic, is that you. What happened t you" He asks

" you know me, never a dull moment" god my granny can answer better than that. I suck at this.

With Amy

Finally we arrive at the airport but to my displeasure the snobs were with us to visit. The first snob was named Paris(**no not Paris Hilton but that's the only name that came to me)** and the second snob is named Belle**( sorry if these are your names. You have my apologies). **Paris was a blond fox with slutty clothes in the lightest colors I've ever seen with he highest heels ever while Belle had dark black hair and was also a hedgehog except she had slutty clothes and makeup. They came with us because their daddies paid a million dollars to get in the plane with us and they wanted to date sonic or shadow. When we came in the plane, I knew they expected sonic to come but too bad for them. I practically sensed their disappointment. I just hope sonic arrives and Tails too. They said they would arrive during the winter ball but I can't stop but worry. Sonic is my possessive, arrogant, Boyfriend that I love and tails is the little brother I never had. The trip was a long one and it was quite dark went we arrived at the palace. The castle looked o beautiful but I know the story behind it. This was Sesshy's and my Dad's castle. Elise greeted us with warm hugs and hellos and we introduced her to sango, miroku, And shippo. Kiara rubbed her self to her feet.

" Wheres Sonic" she asks

" Don't worry, Sonic and tails will arrive here in the winter ball" as I give her Sonic's trade mark smile. The others just look at me weirdly.

" yeah think after being with Sonic for years I would atleast have something rub off on m' I yell back. Then they just shrugged and grabbed their stuff and head for the castle. Sonic better come or else

**Okay I finally updated again so please send in some ideas for future chapter and questions. **


	8. Chapter 9 Night of the ball

Sonic and chip raced around counties till they made it Soleanna. They were both exhausted Chip mostly. Sonic and Chip passed some people around the market and chip eyed a pretty purple beaded necklace that seemed to have a couple fangs. The old women whispered a few magic words and the necklace lashed out to sonic(**oh no. the beads of subjugation). **sonic's pupils dilated and turned white.

" Chip, what did you do" sonic stammered with a vein popping out. He was ready to pound him-

" **EVERYONE IN SOLEANNA IS INVITED TO THE WINTER BALL" **a messenger yelled in the square by the fountain.

" oooh think about all about the food there and the pizza, and humus( I have no idea what that is), and the chocolate" chip drooled thinking about the thought. Sonic rolled his eyes and locked his eyes with a purple shard on the fountain. He sensed a couple shards on the fountain.

" chip. Grabbed those jewel shards on the fountain"

"huh" Chip munched on the chocolate bar(**SERIOUSLY WHERE DOES HE KEEP HE HAVE A ENDLESS SUPPLY OF CHOCOLATE OR SOMETIN)**

Chip flew to the fountain grabbed each shard and handed them to Sonic. Sonic put the 2 shards in a glass bottle and wrapped with string to use as a necklace.

" Might as well rent a tux"

" What is a tux"

Later that night

The castle was decorated with colorful banners and a snow covered ball room. Guests were arriving from every status and the Sonic team was upstairs getting ready. The guys were wearing nice black tuxes and the girls put on some dresses.

Sango's dress was a sleeveless white dress with a silver snowflake design on the top with silver 1 inch heels. She had her hair straight with some braids died white. She has gray eye shadow with glitter and face.

Rouge's dress was the exact same only in black with a white snow flake design with black heels. Her hair was curled at the ends with powdery gray eye shadow and pink lipstick. She had her nails into a French tip.

Blaze's dress was a dark purple shoulder-less dress . Her dress was cut all the was to her knee to ankle with back lace. Her shoes with also heel with diamonds on the side. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun with wisps of hair framing her hair. She had rd lipstick, and pink eye shadow.

Amy's Dress was a white ¾ length dress with a dark blue sash with navy lacing on the ends that were from her knee to calf. He pink hair(red hair-**demon remember) **was let loose and curled. Her Demonic powers were gone for the night due to a full moon. So nothing major except the Tetsiega was on her hip hiding behind the sash and both claws and fangs disappeared leaving her vulnerable to enemies.

Cream was wearing a light pink dress with red ribbons on her ears with Red shoes

The men were wearing all tuxes with bowties. The ballroom was decorated with light blue colors and soft shades. There were the sluts in the most whorely outfits. The girls were dancing with their guys as Amy walked to the garden. The garden was beautiful and slightly chilly. She sat on a pond bank looking at an endless diamond sky. Sonic and chip arrived around a few minutes late on the rooftop. Chip looked at the mouth watering food. Sonic was the only one wearing a tux while Chip wore a bowtie.

" Look at the food" Chip pointed having a imaginary cloud

" knock yourself out"

Sonic's eyes wandered inside the ball and he check the garden. He found Amy dipping her feet in the pond. She looked so beautiful like an angel.

" Sonic. Sit boy"

Sonic nearly forgot about holding on as he plummeted to the ground face first beside Amy. Sonic mumbled some incoherent language. Amy giggled and examined him. Amy reached out and rubbed one of his ears. Sonic was excited by the touch with electricity going through his body. His ears twitched . Amy looked over at the castle and Sonic laid his head on her neck.

" Sonic, what the heck are you doing"

" napping"

" on me?"

" why not"

" I'm not a pillow"

" that's what you said before."

_Flashback_

_Sonic and Amy ran into a hut as Amy thrusted the sword into the door. Sonic was breathing slowly and his wound on his shoulder was getting worse. A spider Demon bit him while he pushed Amy to the side. Amy laid Sonic on the floor. Myoga was sucking the poison out till he was twice his size. Time passed as Myoga was reduced by side. Shippo napped in a corner with Myoga on his lap. Amy constantly soaked a towel on Sonic's forehead._

" _a…Am…Amy"_

" _sshhh its okay sonic"_

"_Can I ask a favor of You"_

" _yes…what is it"_

" _can…can.. Can I sleep on your lap"_

_Amy blinked a few times and Positioned Sonic on her lap. She stared softly while stroking his quills. Sonic breathed softly, with his eyes closed_

" _are you okay"_

_Sonic nodded._

" _Amy. You smell kind of nice. Like Roses"_

" _Now I know your sick you always say I'm the worst"_

" _I lied. Why didn't I do this more often"_

_Amy blushed which was rarely. Sonic turned his head._

" _I'm not your pillow"_

_End of Flashback_

Sonic lazily scratched his head and hummed a soft lullaby. Amy leaned onto his chest. Both were enjoying the peace until Shippo ran up to them.

" You guys have to dance NOW." Shippo excitedly danced.

" why" both said in unison.

" Because something called the pu-ress said they wanted Pic-chures"

Amy and Sonic got up ad started walking holding hands to the ball entrance.

" Here goes nothing"

Sonic closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. He opened them again to see that everyone was looking at them with shocked eyes. The girls well half of them fainted. Too bad for them…. Sonic ain't single. Some guys were looking at him with envy. Sonic looked for everyone he knew, Elise was looking at him with hurt eyes, the guys except Shadow were proud of him for making a bold step in the relationship, The girls were giggling at him.

Elise announced " Time for the dances" and played some soft song.

**( I do not own this Song. One step at a time-Jordin Sparks)**

_Hurry up and wait_

_So close but so far away_

_Everything that you've always dreamed of_

_Close enough for you to taste_

_But you can't touch_

Amy and Sonic danced together and felt like they weren't touching the ground

_You wannna show the world _

_But no one knows your name yet_

_Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it_

_You know you can if you get the chance_

_In your face and the door keeps slamming_

Both danced to the rhythm never keeping theirs Eyes away

_Now your feeling more and more frustrated_

_And your getting all kind of Impatient, waiting_

_We live and we learn to a take_

The shikon jewel shards started glowing bright as the sang together

_One step at a time there's no need to rush_

_Its like learning to fly or falling in love_

_It gonna happen and its supposed to happen_

_That reason we find the reason why, One step at a time_

Sonic felt in the jewel shards taking over.

_You believe and you doubt_

_You're confused and got it all figured out_

_Everything that you always wished for_

_Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours if only they knew_

_You wanna show the world but no one knows your name yet_

_Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it_

_You know you can if you get the chance_

_In your face and the door keeps slamming_

_Now your feeling more and more frustrated_

_And you're getting all kind of impatient, waiting_

_We live and learn to take_

_One step at a time there's no need to rush_

_Its like learning to fly or falling in love_

_Its gonna happen and its supposed to happen_

_That we find the why, one step at time_

_When can't wait any longer_

_But there's no end in sight_

_It's the faith that makes you stronger_

_The only way we get there is one step at a time_

_Take one step at a time_

_There's no need to rush_

_Its like learning to fly or falling in love_

_It's gonna happen and its supposed to happen_

_Then we find the reasons why, one step a time_

Amy paid no attention until the clock strikes 12. Sonic felt his fur and claws glowing long. Sonic ran for the garden. Amy turned around and started chasing him to the gardens. "_Not now" _The discomfort was increasing. His claws and fangs glow larger like knives. His fur and quills grew larger as his body torn through the tux. He let out a large howled and his ears perked listen to footsteps crush against the wet grass.

" SONIC" Amy screamed barefoot.( **who can run in high heels) **She scanned the area and saw his shredded clothes. She picked the corsage and held it close to her heart and cried silently.

"_Where are you sonikku" _as a pair of emerald eyes watched her closely.

Sonic silently jumped off the trees and to the ball. Chip was asleep on the balcony with food covering his mouth. Sonic used his new stretchy arms to pick him up.

" Chip" Sonic whispered.

" CHHIIIP' no good

"**CHIP WAKE UP" Sonic screamed as chip woked up. **

" **Wait… what happened…. Weren't you dancing with that girl"**

" **yes now lets go" before they left a demon started attacking the castle. Everybody started screaming running for the exit. The gang started fighting full force but no good.**

**Amy was still at the garden oblivious to all cried until some Spider demons cornered her. Amy growled and started fighting gainst them. Throwing punches and kicks were no use. Without demon energy, the attacks were useless. Amy barely managed to destroy two when third one snucked up behind her and clawed her back back. Amy screamed and Sonic raced to her rescue. Sonic destroyed each one fast and checked Amy. Her back had deep wounds and the losss of blood adds more pressure to the situation. The gang rushed to Amy and were about to attacked as Sonic picked her up. Sonic growled at them as he held Amy closer to him.**

" **wait don't attack sonic, but what happened to lady Amy" Miroku asked calmly. Everybody looked at him like he was crazy.**

" **A spider demon hurt her" Sonic replied.**

**Everyone looked at him as he grinned.**

" **woah that's you Sonic" Sango asked**

" **you know me, never a dull moment" Sonic replied sheepishly. " we need to get Amy medical attention"**


	9. I'm So Sorry!

**Sorry!I apologize to everyone who reviewed and fell in love with these stories. I just lost that spot in my heart for Sonic the Hedgehog and anything related to that and I'm trying to find it again. I know. I know. Excuses excuses. I'm lost and I'm using mapquest to figure a way out. **

**Just to let you know, I've been a devoted fan since i was five. So i just need to rekindle that fangirl fire to finish the stories. I will finish the stories eventually, hopefully before time ends. Life's a bitch. Making me lose fangirlism over Sonic!(Crying)**

**So thank you to everyone who enjoyed these crappy stories I wrote in my adolescence. I'm so happy. Hopefully, one day i shall finish them as an adult. (And i'm such a bitch, that i haven't read a single review for this account since last year. I'm a bitch i know _)(sobbing)**

**I love you all, thank you so much. (I know this isn't gonna be nice, but I am still continuing to write fanfiction for Joker/clover/heart no kuni no Alice, Hetalia Axis Power, and Kuroshitsuji with my friend, WerewolvesBite.** **I'm probably going to delete this account and go under a new name.)(More sobbing)**

**I love you peeps. Keep reading! And remember, _Make Pasta!Not War!(finally cracks a smile)_**


End file.
